User blog:JamesonOTP/My Live Action Sailor Moon Movie Idea
So, Sailor Moon is getting really big again here in the US. The re-release of the manga is the top selling graphic novel in the USA. There is Sailor Moon merchandise on shelves now. They are making a new Sailor Moon anime to release worldwide in 2013...so naturally I foresee Hollywood reviving the old live action movie idea. After Dragonball: Evolution, I can't stand by and let another manga/anime that I care so deeply for get ruined by Hollywood, so I decided to write a script, get an agent, and try to get it sold. So, this is my idea. Changes Now, no adaptation is without changes and hopefully these changes aren't deal breakers. #I think if we go with the premise of the inner Sailor Soldiers being 14, like in the show, it will be written off as a kid film and scare away longtime fans, who are adults. I think the age should be bumped up to high schoolers for the inner Sailor Soldiers and college for outer. #I think we should try to reach the appeal of a broader culture and have a more diverse cast, not limited to Japanese actresses. Also, the look of the Sailor Soldiers would look awkward on Japanese actresses. Serena is blonde, even when not transformed. I don't like the live action shows's idea of their hair changing color upon transforming. Therefore, a blonde actress should play Serena and Mina. #I suppose that make it more relateable to US audiences, support the idea of a diverse cast, and for ease of filming, that the film should take place in New York instead of Tokyo. #Also, to support this, the human characters should use the names in the English dub. #The overall tone would be more inviting to older, longterm fans and also reflect the darkness of the Dark Kingdom. It would be serious, realistic, and gritty a la Batman Begins. However, the rest of the story and essence would remain unchanged. Ideal Cast Sailor Moon *Chloe Grace-Moretz as Serena/Sailor Moon *TBA as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Jamie Chung as Raye/Sailor Mars *Shay Mitchell as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Amber Benson as Mina/Sailor Mercury *Jeremy Irvine as Darien/Tuxedo Mask *Alex Pettyfer as Jadeite *TBA as Maxfield Stanton/Nephrite *Jamie Campbell Bower as Zoisite *Taylor Kitsch as Kunzite *Famke Jansen as Queen Beryl *Michelle Pfeiffer as Queen Serenity *TBA as the voice of Luna *TBA as the voice of Artemis *TBA as Andrew *TBA as Rita *TBA as Molly *TBA as Mrs. Haruna *TBA as Melvin *TBA as Chad *Chow Yun Fat as Granpa Hino The Doom Tree *TBA as Alan/Ali *TBA as Ann/En *TBA as Fiyore *TBA as the voice of Kisenan Blossom *TBA as the voice of The Doom Tree Black Moon *TBA as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *TBA as Katsy/Koan *TBA as Birdy/Berthier *TBA as Prizma/Petz *Emmy Rossum as Calaveras/Avery *Andrew Garfield as Crimson Rubeus *TBA as Esmeraude/Emerald *TBA as *TBA as Prince Dimande/Prince Diamond *TBA as Trista/Sailor Pluto *TBA as the voice of Wiseman In the movie, the characters of Zoisite and Kunzite will both be male, as originally intended and will indeed by gay lovers, just as they were in the original story. Proposed Series I would love to have a multi-part series that would cover the entire saga. My ideas for the entire series: Sailor Moon Would cover the Dark Kingdom Arc aka Sailor Moon. The Sailor Moon Saga: The Doom Tree Would cover the anime only Doom Tree Arc. Seeing the obvious connection to Fiyore in Promise of the Rose, it might also combine that story as well. Great idea on how to effectively do that. The Sailor Moon Saga: Black Moon Would follow the Black Moon Arc, aka Sailor Moon R. The Sailor Moon Saga: Messiah of Silence/ Sovreign of Silence Would follow the Death Busters Arc, aka Sailor Moon S. The Sailor Moon Saga: Dead Moon Circus Would follow the Dead Moon Circus Arc, aka Sailor Moon SS. The Sailor Moon Saga: Shadow Galactica Would follow the Shadow Galactica Arc, aka Sailor Moon Stars. If they only wanted to do 5 movies instead of 6, Doom Tree could be struck from this list. Plot Outline for Sailor Moon Script The movie starts in England as Sailor V, an international super herione working for Interpol has traced the last remaining member of The Dark Agency to a secret warehouse in England. Upon arriving there, she finds her love interest, Ace, tied up. She begins to untie Ace, but he looks up, his eyes glowing red. As Sailor V stumbles backward in shock, Ace breaks the ropes and transforms into Danburite, the head of The Dark Agency, revealing his betrayal to Sailor V. When Sailor V asks why he would betray her, Danburite tells her that in her past life in the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, he was Adonis, a lowly foot soldier in her army. While he had fallen in love with her, she had no interest in him. He had been wounded in battle against the forces of the Dark Kingdom, but one of the generals, Kunzite, sensed the anger and hurt in his heart. Playing off the feelings, Kunzite gave him an opprotunity to join the Dark Kingdom. He accepted Kunzite's offer and has been serving them since. Since being reborn on Earth, he has assumed the identity of Danburite and has been leading The Dark Agency, an arm of the Dark Kingdom that is lead by the four generals. Danburite then attacks Sailor V, who resists fighting at first because she still has feelings for Ace, but her mystical guardian, Artemis, tells her if she doesn't fight back, the world will be doomed. Danburite fires off a powerful attack at Sailor V, who uses an attack of her own to reflect it. Danburite's attack is knocked back, mortally wounding him. Sailor V rushes to his side, hoping to find an ounce of goodness still in him, but Danburite tells her it's too late. He materializes a playing card out of thin air, an Ace of Hearts. He hands it to Sailor V and eerily tells her that her love life is doomed because she'll always be forced to choose between her life as a heroine and her love life and she knows that she could never resist choosing duty. As Sailor V struggles to react, he also tells her that the battle with the Dark Kingdom is far from over. They're set their sights on targeting New York and if she hopes to defeat them, she must unlock the memories of her past life and locate the "others." As Sailor V questions who the others are, Danburite dies, his body turning to engery, which slowly fades away. She looks down at the Ace of Hearts, which turns to dust and blows away. Artemis approaches her, telling her that it's time for her next mission, which will take her to New York City. Sailor V asks Artemis about her forgotten memories, and he unlocks them. When she remembers who the others are, she asks Artemis how to find them. Artemis replies that when the time comes, she will know. The movie then fast forwards three months as we move the story to New York City. Here, we meet Serena, a loveable goof and procrastinator. On her way to school, she sees a group of young boys picking on a black cat Serena scares the boys away and saves the cat, who has a band-aid on her head. As Serena tries to pull the band-aid off, the cat jumps out of her arms and runs away. Serena goes to school, where is late, and tries to use her story to explain why she was late. Her teacher doesn't believe her and sentances her to cleaning duty in detention. In detention, Molly shows up and helps Serena finish her cleaning duty early so they can go to the arcade. While at the arcade, Serena bumps into a mysterious college aged boy names Darien and becomes instantly smitten. Molly and Serena part ways, and Molly heads to her mother's jewelry store. Meanwhile, in a dark castle on the dark side of the moon, a woman stands in the shadows. Jadeite, one of her generals steps forwards and tells her that he has already set his plan to collect lifeforce into action. The woman in shadows tells him that if they manage to collect enough lifeforce, they can release the Negaforce. Jadeite promises he will not fail. Back at Molly's mother's jewelry store, something isn't right. Molly tries to see what's going on, but her mother attacks her. Jadeite materializes and orders Molly's mother to start collecting forceforce. Molly's mother transforms into a monster and activates all the jewels in the store and on the people who have just bought jewelry. Their lifeforce begins to rapidly deplete, causing them to faint. Back at Serena's house, the cat from before appears in Serena's windowsill and tells Serena it's time to fulfill her destiny. Serena is shocked that the cat can talk, but she tells her that there is not much time. She needs to save Molly and her mother before it's too late. Serena protests, saying there is nothing she can do; she's just a girl. The cat replies that she thought the same at first, but after trailing her for a while, she was sure that Serena was the warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon. The band-aid falls off Luna's head and Serena gasps. The cat reveals herself as Luna, Sailor Moon's guardian and she then produces a magic brooch and knocks it toward Serena. She tells her to use it to transform into Sailor Moon before it's too late by saying Moon Prism Power Make-up. Sailor Moon arrives at the jewelry store as Molly is about to be killed by the monster. Sailor Moon arrives, giving her little speech. The monster atttacks Sailor Moon, who struggles in her first battle. The monster awakens the zombie-like bodies of those whose lifeforce has been stolen. Sailor Moon starts to chicken out as they march toward her, but an energized rose stops them in their tracks. Sailor Moon looks up and sees a masked man wearing a Tuxedo. He inspires Sailor Moon not to give up, telling her that saving the world is her destiny. Luna tells Serena to throw her tiara and shout Moon Tiara Magic. Serena is unsure at first, but as she does so, her tiara becomes a discus and strikes down the monster. As this happens, all the lifeforce is returned to the victims, who begin to stir slightly. Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon that is is not the end of the threat and that she must embrace her destiny if she is to save the world. He then tells her he'll always be there to fight alongside her and save her before he disappears into the night. Sailor Moon finds herself lovestruck, asking who that masked man was. Luna replies that she doesn't know. As the scene below unfolds, the camera pans up to Sailor V standing in the rafters with Artemis. He looks ar Mina and says that it looks like the first has been found. Sailor V nods. Artemis then tells her there's no time to waste, she must start to find the next one. NOT YET COMEPLETE... Category:Blog posts